When Even the Closest Turn Away
by Zoe Maddox
Summary: Ahsoka's departure from the Jedi Order and the events leading up to it... from Captain Rex's point of view.
1. Focus

When Even the Closest Turn Away

Here is my new Fanfic! I've had this idea for a while, I just wasn't sure of how to start it. One sleepless night, I was like,"I'm gonna start this now!" Not the greatest start, but still a start. Remember to leave a review and any ideas or suggestions you might have!

Thank you,

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 1: Focus

The gunship's flight isn't exactly steady, and all four of the clones I just finished debriefing are grasping the drop down handles tightly. Cato Neimoidia has been overrun by the Separatists again. We are here to stop them. Sepi scum. They don't know when to stop biting even after you'd smacked them.

Anakin's voice suddenly comes out of my comlink, "Captain Rex, Ahsoka and I need a little help." One of the smart-alec clones murmur, "Don't we know it." A few chuckles go around before I silence them.

"Right away, sir."

I signal to the pilot that we need to pick up General Skywalker. The gunship shifts in flight. Ahsoka and Anakin make a great pair. Not enough discipline, but they have taught me more than the clone instructors ever can.

They stand waiting for us on a large rock, neither of their fighters to be seen. When we land, something is different. Something had happened in the last minute that I hadn't spoken to the General. Ahsoka looks worried and confused. General Skywalker looks angry and in deep thought. He signals to the pilot to take Ahsoka and him back to the cruiser.

I don't ask and the General doesn't talk. Ahsoka can feel my confusion. She looks to me and tells me that the Jedi Temple had been bombed and that Master Yoda was summoning them back to Coruscant. Ahsoka, my Soka, is terrified. She gazes up into my helmet, into my eyes, the way she did when we first met on Christophsis. I want nothing more but to comfort her. But she steps off the ship, leaving to the Jedi Temple.

I saw the way she looked at the Bonteri boy. I stood back and watched her fight over him. It made me angry. It sounds so childish, almost as bad as Ahsoka fighting over him. I tried not to let it bother me. But I worked those rebels hard. I was happy when we left the job to Ahsoka. But no one's going to ask about that pang of jealously I felt as she stared at him.

War needs focus, not distractions.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Thanks for reading! Remember to leave your thoughts in the review section below. All is appreciated!

~Zoe Madddox


	2. Chase the Ally

When Even the Closest Turn Away

You guys really blew me away with all the support! Thank you so much. You guys are awesome! You have no idea what it means to me. Thank you so much. Keep it up! Show a bit of lovin' and follow, favorite, or just leave a quick review. It all helps. Thanks again and enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 2: Chase the Ally

I stare up at General Skywalker in confusion. My Soka, a murderer? But the General isn't joking around. Letta Turmond, a woman who fed her husband nano- droids that made him the bomb in the Jedi Temple bombing, had apparently been Force choked by Ahsoka. We both know it's not true. But it is military business now, and no matter how hard he tried, Anakin wasn't going to get to see her.

I had heard a few rumors going around the barracks and I finally got the guts to say something to the General. He is angry. His story involved calling a few people stupid and how, "She's my Padawan!" But I got the story and now Ahsoka is in prison for a crime she didn't commit.

"And bailing her out would only make it look worse." I say with a sigh.

The General's lips form like he's going to speak when his comlink beeps. He answers, "General Skywalker here."

Commander Fox's voice practically yells at us, "Padawan Ahsoka Tano has escaped and is on the run."

The General and I share a look before we both jump up and start running to the hangar.

The base is a mass of soldiers and tanks searching for one amazing Padawan. We land and run into the base. We find Commander Fox quickly. He is standing over the bodies of three lightsaber slashed clones.

"Suspect has killed three clones. Code Red. If you see the target, shoot to kill!" Fox commands.

"Delay that order, Commander Fox!" Anakin says as we run up.

"She's killed troopers!" Fox practically yells at us.

"I know Commander Tano; she would never do something like this!" I say. I'm not going to let my brother put my Soka in the dirt.

Fox is right back in my face, "Then who did?"

Anakin pushes through us, "Quiet!"

"Ahsoka, it's me, Anakin!" the General yells into the vents. "Stop running!"

"You can't help me, Master. Someone is setting me up!" she yells back.

"I believe you, Ahsoka!"

"But no one else will!"

We hear her footsteps echo as she runs away. I want to scream that I believe her. That I need her. That I won't let them hurt her. Anakin shakes his head.

"Keep searching until we find her." Anakin says sadly. "Rex, call security. Tell them we need to search the entire base. Now!"

I nod and click my comlink, "General Skywalker has just issued an all points bulletin on Commander Ahsoka Tano. She's killed three clones," I shake my head sadly, "and should be considered armed and dangerous."

I turn to follow the General to the front of the building with Commander Fox. When the doors slide open, Fox starts pointing and yelling to the small squad of men around him, "There she is! Quick! Stop her before she gets to the ship!"

They squad chases at her, shooting at her. She runs for her ship, but they destroy it before she can get to it. She's on a move on.

"What's going on?" Anakin asks.

"We found her. She's heading towards the industrial pipe line." Fox reports.

"Set weapons to stun. I want her alive!" Anakin commands as he starts to run. We follow him as loud thunder rumbles.

The rain begins to fall as the gunships pass over our heads.

"Do NOT shoot to kill! Do NOT shoot to kill!" Anakin yells into his comlink. "Try to box her in. Don't let her escape. Tell me what you see, Oddball."

I can see the yellow and green of her lightsabers slashing the blue stuns from a distance. Then there is an explosion on the bridge she is running on. She goes down but then she jumps up. When she ignites her lightsaber, she only has her green one. She must have lost her shoto in the fall. Then Oddball stops her on the stairs.

"Not so fast, Commander!"

She backs down the stairs only to find she is surrounded. The searchlights illuminate her and a circle of clones surround her. Every gun is trained on her. Then the General, Fox, and I arrive. She looks to her Master with a look and glances to me. She's not going to stop. She can't be tamed. Then she jumps up to a pipe and cuts a hole in it. All around her, the stuns create blue fire everywhere near her. The she jumps into the pipe and out of sight.

A small squad jumps down into the tunnel first. We're not far behind. We land in the sippy water and take off. You can hear the splashes of the clones ahead of us. Fox and I are fast, right behind the other clones. I glance back to find General Skywalker only to find he's not there. I turn around and search the musty, dark pipes for him. I hear him splash in the opposite direction the clones are going. He must have used the Force to find her.

I hear his voice and then Ahsoka's voice. But where? I stumble around, trying to find them. I suddenly call out, "General Skywalker, where are you?" I get no response, only the murmur of their conversation. I walk down a corridor and find them. Ahsoka, my sweet Soka, jumps from the open pipe. I run to the General's side, watching her fall to a ship. She looks up to us, a sure look on her face.

My Soka was leaving.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Thank you for reading! Remember to leave some lovin' in the review section! Thank you all!


	3. Trust the Enemy

When Even the Closest Turn Away

Thanks for all the support! Enjoy! I sadly don't own Star Wars.

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 3: Trust the Enemy

I stand next to the General, watching Ahsoka leave us. Leave me. I want to scream again. Yell to her and tell her that I need her to keep me sane. But I hold my tongue and watch her disappear. General Skywalker turns around and walks back through the tunnels. He hops up into the rain and calls for gunship to take him back to the ship we came in. I follow him in silence. It doesn't take a Jedi to see that he's hurt and he's angry. I take a small detour, taking a few flights of stairs down. And there it is, glistening in rain. I pick it up delicately. It's the last piece of my Soka that I have. Her shoto. I clutch it to my chest like a child. "Please come back." I whisper. When we get on the gunship, I hand the General her lightsaber.

We sit down in the small ship and Anakin drives. I remain silent until I think I might burst.

"You could have stopped her." I say quietly.

He doesn't look over. "Yes."

"Why not?" I ask. I try to keep my anger out of my voice. But Jedi can tell.

He sighs and looks at me. I pull off my helmet and let the cool rain wet my face. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Rex, think about it. We both know she didn't do this. We know her too well. She knows that anyone else believing her is slim. So she's going to try to prove her innocence."

I nod my head. It makes sense. "I'm sorry for…"

He cuts me off. "I know it's hard not to be angry, especially when someone we _care _about runs away from us." I notice his emphasis on the word care, knowing his choice of words have a special meaning to them.

A moment of measured silence passes between him before I speak again. "I don't know how they possibly can believe Ahsoka could do this."

"I'm not sure if she can either."

The rest of the ride is in silence. Anakin drops me off at the barracks at the Jedi Temple. I watch as he drives off to give the report to the Council. I walk into my barrack. The droids must have come by and tidied up. I sit down on the chair to my desk heavily and put my face in my hands. Today was just too long. On days like this, Ahsoka would sometimes come to my barrack and comfort me. But tonight, she was the reason for the ache. How could she leave me? Yes, she was trying to protect herself. But. But. But. I sound like a shiny wining for Kamino. I lay my face on the cool metal of the desk and close my eyes. I'll blink and it will all be gone.

My beeping comlink wakes me from my sleep. "Rex, we're going to get Ahsoka."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I ride in a police gunship with Anakin and a small squad of troopers. Another police gunship flies in front of us, holding General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe.

"The lower level police claimed to have spotted Commander Tano heading to level 13-12." I report.

"Alright. Let's bring her home." We share a look. We both know that we are going to catch her, if it's the last thing we do. The ships fly down into the lower levels. As we come to the platform, I see two figures. One is Ahsoka. The other…

The spotlights shine on them as they run away. Anakin takes an early departure and jumps to the platform. Ventress activates a shield and they run farther into the Lower Levels. Suddenly, Ahsoka turns to look at her Master, as if questioning her choice. Then Ventress puts a hand on her shoulder and my Soka chooses her enemy over me.

"Send out the probes. I want them found now!" Anakin yells to us. The small round probes go flying out and whirl every which way. We lower down and pick up Anakin. He's hurt. He can't believe it any more than me. We get off our ship and deploy so that we can look for her.

The Lower Levels are sketchy and dark. I scan every alley and look to every window. But I can't find her.

"General Plo Koon, we had Commander Tano, but she escaped with the help of Asajj Ventress." Wolffe reports. We take a quick turn and run to Wolffe's squad of beaten men. I smile under my helmet. Ahsoka is NOT coming back easily. Wolffe shows us the way she was going and we split up again. We suddenly see and explosion and the light of a green lightsaber against two red ones are easily seen. Then we hear a crash. We run towards it.

"…let me explain!" Ahsoka cries. Then I hear a stun and the clunk of a body hitting the floor. We arrive and Anakin walks straight up to her fallen body and touches her arm.

"Explosives." Wolffe says as he picks up a small container from a crate. "These are the same types of nano- droids that were used to blow up the Jedi Temple."

"I can't believe it." Anakin murmurs as he shakes his head.

Anakin asks me to carry her limp body back to the police gunship. I gladly hold her body to my chest, as if I can protect her from the future. I set her down and Wolffe and I each hold a shoulder. I wouldn't have minded holding her all the way back to the Temple, but the looks I would have gotten… I try to be gentle as the Jedi talk to Yoda.

Anakin glances back to Ahsoka, sadness in his eyes as he holds her other lightsaber. I myself look to her face. She looks calm in her sleep. Calm before the storm.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Thank for reading! Remember to show some lovin' below!

~Zoe Maddox


	4. Someday

Hello again! Thank you for all the support! Here is the final chapter to the story! Enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Four: Someday

I sit in a total silence that blankets everything around me in uncertainty and fear. I have felt this way before. Battle never has a definite ending or beginning. Even into a battle that has been strategically laid out, nothing is ever certain. But this is different. A hybrid. This time around my Soka is in danger. In danger of the people she knew and trusted.

I stare at the wall as if I can protect Ahsoka even from my barrack. I know I can't, but it's better than facing the real pain. The Jedi have stripped away her Padawan status so that she can be subject to a military trial. I can feel Ahsoka screaming at how unfair this is. It hurts me to see her that way.

My comm beeping shatters the aching silence. I am glad for it. It distracts me from the pain.

"Rex. Ahsoka is being held in the Republic military base. Her trial will be tomorrow morning. When I visited her, she requested your presence. You'll only have a short time before I bring Padme so that they can work on her trial." Anakin speaks quickly.

"Thank you, General." I say in an even voice. But I can hardly keep the excitement out of my voice.

I take a simple ship to the base, in fact the same one Anakin and I used when we went to capture Ahsoka the first time. When I come to the front of the Detention Center, Fox gives me a raised eyebrow as I drop my guns and comm in the drawer. But he doesn't question the clearance from General Skywalker. I am led to her cell. The laser shield lifts for me and I step into her cell.

She sits on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees. Suddenly she lifts her head.

"Rex?" she asks.

"It's me, Soka." I say, almost in a whisper as I slip my helmet off.

She is suddenly in my arms. I can't help it. Soka doesn't reject it. She lies in my arms limply, just being cradled.

"What am I going to do?" she cries.

I stroke her back headtail as she clutches to my chest. "I don't know."

We stand like this until one of the clones tells me that my time is up. I don't want to leave my Soka in this cold, dark cell. I pick her up and lay her softly on her bed as if the icy metal is feathers. I kiss her forehead lightly. Her eyes are sad and tired.

"Please don't leave me."

"I never leave you. I am always with you." I press my finger to my temple and then to her temple.

The red shield opens and closes behind me. I slip on my helmet and one of the clones snicker, "Nice one, brother."

I clench my fist and walk back to the front. Fox's raised eyebrow is now in his hair. I click back on my comm and take my guns.

Somehow I find myself sitting in the same overwhelming silence, staring at the wall. How can they do this to Ahsoka? After she devoted her life to them. It's times like these where I question the point of the War. I suddenly question everything I've been made to believe. These questions have always been here, digging up under my skin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The wait outside of the chamber is terrible. I'm not allowed to be in the actual trial, but I can watch a holo of it. And it's a good thing too, because I start punching the walls of the barrack. They don't even creak under my fist, but it helps with the boiling anger that I'm struggling to contain. When the Chancellor begins to announce Ahsoka's certain death, the General bursts into the chamber with Barris Offee. She's a good friend of Ahsoka's. But not anymore. Offee admits to all of it. And I watch as Ahsoka lets out a sigh.

I send a message to her returned comm to come to my quarters before she goes to her meeting with the Order. I wait, counting the minutes off until I hear my door swish open and see my beautiful Soka standing in the doorway.

She runs into my arms.

"Soka. Oh, Soka. Please never run away from me again." I say as I kiss her cheeks, montrals, forehead, and lips.

Suddenly Ahsoka pulls away, her eyes hurt and angry.

"I'm not coming back to the Order."

I stare, my lips formed in a surprised O.

"Rex, I have to sort this out on my own. Away from everybody. I need to get my bearings in the real Republic, not the Jedi perception."

My heart clenches painfully. I can understand what she means. Sometimes I wonder myself what life is like on the outside of the war. But what about me? I know it sounds foolish and selfish, but I can't do it without her. The days when I just can't hold on anymore…

"I can't do it without you." I say, and she immediately understands all that I'm thinking. She touches my face, tracing my jawline.

"I thought that maybe someday…" I trail off in embarrassment, "I thought that maybe someday, after the war was done, that we could have our own little farm and start a family…"

Ahsoka presses her forehead to mine. "You dream this future for us?"

"I have for a long time. Since that first night when you kissed me… I dreamed a perfect little future that could maybe come true. But now you'll be gone forever."

Ahsoka smiles. She presses her fingers to her temple and then to mine.

"We WILL meet again."

And I don't doubt it for a second.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Du dun dun Da dun da da da daa* (You know that tune, you know you do. You're humming it right now.)

I have to say, this was a really fun story to write. A little sad, but fun to get into Rex's head. Well, we all know what a cliffhanger ending means... sequel! Would you guys like to see the return of Rex and Ahsoka? Remember to leave you thoughts and lovin' down below. It really helps. What do you think of a follow up? Thanks for all the support!

~Zoe Maddox


End file.
